UsaMidori No Me The Light Green Eyes
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: This is a short 8-chapter FanFic about two girls, Koishi and Nikkohana, who have powers beyond the Shinigami's wildest imagination. They immediantly enter Byakuya and Renji's squad, Squad 6. But will the commanding officers become more than just that?
1. Chapter 1

1

Chapter One - Kan Reddo De

Two girls sat on the porch of a small blue house, laughing while they brain stormed random things. It was dark outside, the stars in the sky covered by the rain clouds that loomed overhead. The moon was half hidden behind a tree, now fully cleared of the menacing clouds. But the girls didn't let it stop them, because they loved the rain. It was one of the very few things they agreed on.

One of them sat on the wood floor of the porch, her legs crossed as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. She had long, thick black hair with the random pink, green and blue highlights. Her eyes were the same soft green as her friends, her eyelashes long and flattering. She had on a long, dark black skirt and a black tank-top with a laced-up red corset over it. She was pale for a Japanese girl, and some people liked to think she was white, but she was really half Japanese, half Korean. She was the spastic one, always making random comments and spinning around in circles. She was outgoing and outrageous, but she was a good friend even though she was just a little hotheaded. Her name was Nikkohana Inabikari, though most just called her Nikko. Her name meant "sunshine flower of lighting" of which her parents had so cleverly came up with.

Sitting on the swing was Koishi Otome, also known as Koi. Her name meant "pebble maiden" which made no sense to her. But she did assume that her parents had been under the influence of some kind of drug when naming her, that was just the way they were. Her hair was cut short and the color of a dark red wine, framing the green eyes she shared with Nikko. Her hair flared at the tips, giving her a pixie look. She actually looked Japanese with her light olive skin, unlike her best friend. She wore blue jeans with a few rips here and there and a cute little black t-shirt. She had on peacock feather earrings that sometimes brushed softly against her cheek as she laughed. She was more of the logical, sensible one. She was the complete opposite of Nikko, yet they were the best of friends, almost like sisters. She was book-smart, but very clumsy when it came to pretty much anything else.

"If it rains tonight," Nikko said, looking outside the netting that closed in the porch. "Than we have to go play in the rain, okay?"

"Nikko-chan, we'll catch a cold." Koi said.

"No, we won't." Nikko continued to press her face to the netting. "We'll be just fine, you'll see."

"I am not going outside while it's raining." She complained.

"You know, technically, we already are outside." Nikko pointed out.

"Wow, you used a big word." Koi grimaced.

Nikko gave Koi the same look over her shoulder.

Suddenly, it started pouring buckets outside. The wind began to howl out of nowhere and it was impossible to see anything outside the net anymore.

"Yay!" Nikko cheered.

"No!" Koi cried when Nikko tried to get her off of the swing. "That rain will cut right through us!"

"So?" Nikko smiled. "At least we'll die happy!"

"I won't!" Koi tried to pull her arm from Nikko's grip unsuccessfully.

"Come on, Koi-san!" Nikko pulled Koi all the way to the door before a loud roar echoed through them.

They both looked at each other wearily.

"That didn't sound like the wind..." Koi said, her eyes worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing-" Nikko started.

But suddenly, they were flying. No, they weren't flying, the porch was flying. They were screaming as they were tossed around with broken wood surrounding them. They must've been thrown at least 300 hundred feet before landing harshly on the ground.

They both had the wind knocked out of them, unable to breathe.

They opened their eyes to see what had happened and what force had been so strong as to rip their porch off.

Speaking of porch, pieces of flying debris were now showering down on them. Nikko was able to dodge all the pieces easily, while Koi wasn't that lucky. She got hit with a good and hard piece of plywood right on the forehead. She was lucky Nikko was there to kick the next missile out of the way before it speared through her ribs.

"Itai..." Koi rubbed her head before turning to face Nikko. "Thanks."

"Uh..." Nikko was looking around, a frightened look in her eyes.

The were surrounded by...something. They were monsters, five of them. They were big and bulky with weird looking masks on. They looked strong and demeaning as they glared down on the two innocent humans.

"Oh, boy..." Nikko said as Koi screamed.

One of the huge monsters were about to snatch up Koi to shut her up when there was suddenly someone there stopping him.

Neither of the girls had seen this man run up, but he just...appeared there with a quick flash of yellow light around him. The man had a sword and was holding off the monster with just that, even though the humongous creature looked like he could easily snap it in two.

Beside him was another man with long dark red hair that was currently put up. He had a white head-band on over his forehead which seemed to be covering some sort of tattoo.

"Damn Hollows." The red-head sneered.

The dark headed one slashed his sword to the side, cutting off the monsters arm. The creature roared in pain as a weird looking kind of blood poured out of the stub that was left.

The red head jumped at towards two Hollows at the same time, cutting off both their heads in one swing. He quickly used one of the other Hollows head to get to the next one he was to kill, and sliced off it's head, too.

After he killed that one, he jumped to the ground and looked back. Apparently, the dark haired man had finished while the girls were watching the red-head kill off the other two.

"Well, that was easy." Red-Head laughed. "Why would they send those little weaklings when they knew we would most likely finish them off so smoothly?"

The black haired man just bowed his head. "I don't know."

Then suddenly, there was a loud roar from the edge of the forest. Koi and Nikko jumped as they turned to see a red laser-like beam of light erupting from the mouth of another one of those monsters. It was heading...straight...towards them.

The two of the men ran for the two of them, but they just weren't as fast as the light.

Suddenly, Koi and Nikko screamed as the red light engulfed them.

Koi sat up, wondering how the hell she was still alive. Nikko sat up at the same time, yawning.

"Yo, what the hell was..." Nikko started.

The two men were still standing their, the dark haired one calm while the red head looked rather...angry.

"Uh...hi?" Nikko grinned.

"Ugh!" Red-Head growled. "Now what the hell are we going to do?"

The dark haired one frowned. "Now...we take them back with us."

"And do what?" The red head sneered. "Drop them off in Rukongai?"

"Of course not." The other one said. "They'll go to the Academy. The Soul Society can't afford to miss out on their power."

All of this was being said as the girls stood up. Once the last sentence was said, they froze.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Nikko asked.

"It's a long story." Red-Head said. "Long story short, you're dead, and you're coming with us to the Soul Society where you'll learn to be a Soul Reaper. You two have indescribable power that you most likely don't know about yet. We'd also appreciate it if you didn't argue."

"Huh?" Koi said. "I can't even comprehend half of what you just said."

"Woah, dude." Nikko laughed. "That's so sugoi."

"_Damare, Nikko-chan._" Koi gave her friend her "shut it" look and Nikko shut her mouth. "Did you just say we were dead?"

"Yep." Red-Head rolled his eyes. "So can we leave now?"

"Uh, no we are not." Koi shook her head. "We're not dead! Because if I were dead, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Look behind you." He told her.

Koi and Nikko both looked behind them to where they had been laying. There laid their motionless, unbreathing bodies.

Koi screamed as Nikko leaned down and poked herself in the face.

"Dude." Nikko laughed. "That is so cool."

"Nikko-chan, we're _dead_!" Koi breathed hard. "How the hell am I still here if I'm dead?"

She turned on the red-head and grabbed his collar.

"How the hell am I still here?" She repeated.

Red-Head scowled at her.

"Get off me!" He screamed at her.

She fell back, landing on her butt in the grass.

"Renji." The dark haired man put a hand on Red-Head's shoulder and pushed him back. "Let me deal with this."

"Yes, sir." Red-Head bowed his head to the man before stepping away.

"I am Captain Byakuya Kuchiki." He told them. "I'm Captain of the 6th Division of the Soul Society. This is my Vice-Captain, Renji Abarai. You are still here because you're not in your human form. You are just a soul now, a very powerful soul at that."

"What is this Soul Society?" Koi asked.

"It's the afterlife." Byakuya said. "Every human that dies is sent to the Soul Society. It is sort of like Heaven or Nirvana to your beliefs."

"And what are Soul Reapers?" Koi asked. "Are you guys Soul Reapers?"

"Yes." Byakuya nodded. "We are among the highest of the ranks. There are 13 Captains for all 13 Divisions. Under those Captains are Vice-Captains, or Lieutenants. Then there are seats below the Vice-Captains and then there are a number of unseated officers. Our job is to make sure the souls of dead humans get to the Soul Society, and to destroy the souls that go bad. The souls that carry grudges or have an absolute sadness about them either turn into Hollows themselves or are eaten by other Hollows before becoming one itself."

"Hollows?" Nikko asked, now standing behind Koi. "Those things you just fought off. Those were Hollows?"

"Yes." He said. "They were the lowest class of them. Menos. They were sent here to kill you."

"But...why?" Nikko asked.

"Yeah, we weren't even dead yet." Koi shook her head. "What could they want with us?"

"You're the _Hanbun no Tamashii_." Byakuya explained. "The Souls of Half."

"The who-say-what?" Nikko raised an eyebrow.

Byakuya frowned. "You two are incredibly different, but you can't seem to stay away from each other. You are almost like sisters, am I correct?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Koi shrugged.

"You two share a soul." He told them. "Your souls were somehow split in half when you were being sent back down to the human world after your death in the Soul Society 17 years ago. Each of you have incredible power, but together...you're unstoppable."

Koi's and Nikko's jaws dropped.

"I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong people..." Koi said softly. "We don't have any powers..."

"You do, you just don't know how to use them." He said. "After training, you will see how powerful you really are."

"But..." Koi sighed.

Nikko's eyes were wide. "Ooo, so are you saying I'm more powerful than the red pineapple head back there?"

"Hey!" Renji scowled.

"In time, you will be." Byakuya nodded.

"Haha." Nikko smirked. "I'll do it!"

"Nani? Nikko-chan!" Koi began to argue.

"Hey!" Nikko hushed Koi. "We're dead, Koi. And this guy is most likely right. He seems like the smart type to me. He knew that we were almost like sisters to each other. I mean...honestly. What could go wrong?"

Koi frowned. "I don't like this..."

"That just proves it!" Nikko laughed. "I _love_ this! It means we're different! Don't you want to be unique, Koishi?"

Koi swallowed hard. "Fine...I guess...I'll do it!"

"Yes!" Nikko punched her fist in the air.

"Now it's decided." Byakuya said. "Let's go. Renji."

Renji stepped forward and unsheathed his sword.

"Roar Zabimaru." He said as he slid his hand along the blade. Suddenly, it turned into a giant saw-looking thing. Nikko gawked.

"Cool." She smiled.

He seemed to shove the sword in the air and then twist it.

Suddenly, light poured from a door that somehow appeared out of thin air.

"Captain." Renji stepped aside so Byakuya could walk through.

He did, followed by Koi and Nikko.

"Hey, red pineapple." Nikko said as she passed Renji. "When I'm done with this whole training thing, you're going to be my first fight. 'Kay?"

"It would be my pleasure, rainbow head." Renji sneered.

Nikko laughed as she walked through the door.

The girls never looked back at the boring human lives they left behind. They kept walking forward, and soon they knew they would be able to achieve anything they wanted.

As Shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two -Koko Ni Watashi Tachi O Kaishi

_6 months later... _

"Wait...where in the world is my scarf?" Nikko asked as she searched for it.

She found it lying on the ground behind them. She cried out before running back to get it.

"Koi, you meanie." She said as she wrapped the thin hot-pink scarf back around her neck.

Other than the scarf, she wore her usual Soul Reaper uniform. Which, of course, wasn't all that flattering (unless you were Rangeiku Matsumoto), but she lived with it.

Koi was beside her. She was hyper, high off the fact that she got to see the man she had been researching for the past 6 months.

It was normal that newly graduated Soul Reapers automatically be seated officers in a Division. But Koi and Nikko had completed Academy in a little over six months.

After a day or two of training, they had already tapped into their powers. And after that, it had been smooth sailing from there.

Head Captain Yamamoto had wanted to put Nikko in the 11th Squad and Koi in the 12th, but they had practically begged him to keep them together. Not to mention he adored them and would do pretty much anything they wanted.

"Hey, let's sing a song!" Koi suggested.

Nikko laughed, happy that Koi was so happy.

"Okay!" Nikko laughed. "What about that one song that came out the day before we left?"

Koi nodded frantically. "Yes! That one!"

"Ready!?" Nikko laughed.

"Yep!" Koi smiled.

"_There ain't no rest for the wicked! Money don't grow on trees! I got bills to pay! I got mouths to feed! There ain't nothin' in this world for free!" _They sang.

They saw Yumichika and Ikkaku ahead of them, walking away from talking to Captain Kuchiki and Renji. They motioned for them to join in and linked their arms in thiers.

"Sing with us!" Nikko said.

"_No we can't slow down, we can't hold back! Though you know we wish we could!_"

They started swaying, all of them laughing as they did so.

"_Oh, no there ain't no rest for the wicked! Until we close our eyes for good!_"

They all nearly collapsed in laughter.

"Bye guys!" Nikko waved at Yumichika and Ikkaku as they walked away.

"Bye, Nikko-chan!" Yumichika smiled at her.

Nikko winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

They walked forward, where Captain Kuchiki had his arms crossed and a "I can't believe you" look on his face and Renji expression was just screaming "why me?!"

"Captain Kuchiki!" Nikko and Koi rushed up and bowed.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Koi repeated.

"Vice-Captain Abarai!" Nikko said.

"Koi and Nikko reporting for duty!" They said in unison.

There was silence for a second.

Koi and Nikko smiled at them before Nikko's face fell.

"Come on, we've been practicing that all night long." She whined.

"Welcome to Squad 6, ladies." Byakuya said flatly.

"Arigato gozaimassu, Captain Kuchiki-sama." Koi said.

"I trust you learned a lot at the Academy, even though you only spent 6 months there." He continued.

"Yes, sir." Nikko smiled at Renji. "We're ready to rumble."

Renji smirked at her, thinking she looked cute when she was trying to be intimidating.

"Good, because you have your first mission." Byakuya said. "Renji will be supervising."

Nikko smiled and Koi nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, boss man!" Koi intentionally rhymed.

Renji raced ahead of them through Karakura Town. Nikko was closely behind him and Koi lagging behind.

He stopped right in the middle of the park, where a huge gorilla-looking Hollow was standing. It was obviously an Adjuchas, even though it was rather large in size.

Renji smiled, knowing that this thing could probably match his strength. He loved a good fight.

But Nikko stepped in front of him.

"Time for you to supervise." She smiled.

"Oh, nuh-uh." He shook his head. "I've got to show you how it's done, don't I?"

Nikko grimaced, but knew she couldn't reject a higher ranked officer what he wanted.

Renji smirked and walked around her before jumping into the air towards the Hollow.

Koi and Nikko stood back with their arms crossed at Renji fought.

He went after the Hollow's head, but the Hollow swiped him away. After that he did pretty good. So good that the girls found themselves zoning out as the sounds and cries from battle proceeded before them.

That was, until Nikko saw Renji out of the corner of her eye. The Hollow was holding him in his hand. Renji's Zanpaktou was no where to be seen...

"Ah, kuso." She whispered with a grin.

She elbowed Koi.

"Little help here?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Koi yawned.

She stretched.

"_Geki number nine!_" She cried, throwing her arms towards the Hollow.

Renji fell from the Hollow's grip, crashing into the ground. Suddenly, a red light glowed around the paralyzed Hollow.

"There you go." She grinned at Nikko.

"Thanks, sis." Nikko smirked.

Nikko's hands glowed a dark purple before she threw the energy at the Hollow. The Hollow cried in pain as the purple energy swallowed it hole.

Nikko and Koi jumped to where Renji was laying. Nikko smirked down at him as he glared at her.

"Wow, we didn't even have to move and we killed that poor little Adjuchas." She smiled. "And look at you."

She leaned down and wiped some blood off Renji's cheek.

"Poor Renji." She grinned at him.

He was shocked for a second, but quickly regained his hotheaded manner.

"I'm just fine." He spat.

He tried to stand, but was unsuccessful.

"Ah!" He cried.

There was a cut on his right leg that went from his hip bone to his ankle.

"Oo, ouch." Nikko bit her lip as she examined the cut.

"Looks like it went down to the bone." Koi said when she got a look.

"Well, heal it or something." Renji said. "Since you're the all-mighty Souls of Half, aren't you?"

Koi grimaced. "I don't think I will."

"What about you?" He looked at Nikko.

Nikko laughed. "Koi's the best at healing, although I could do it. But...I think I'll just let Captain Kuchiki see you like this."

He got a mortified look on his face and then it turned to angry.

"How the hell am I supposed to get back to the Soul Society when I can't even walk?" He demanded.

"We'll carry him." Koi stated calmly.

"Uh, no." Nikko shook her head. "I am not _carrying him_ all the way back to the Soul Society."

"Well, you want Captain Kuchiki to see him right?" Koi asked.

"Ugh, fine! Fine!" Nikko caved.

"Wait, where's my Zanpaktou?" Renji asked as they pulled him to his feet.

Nikko looked around before spotting his Zanpaktou a few feet away. She flicked her free arm to it and concentrated.

"_Zabimaru come._" She whispered.

Suddenly, the sword was in her hand and she quickly sheathed it for Renji.

"How the hell did you do that?" Renji asked. "It's not even your Zanpaktou."

Nikko grinned. "Part of being an 'all-mighty' Soul of Half." She smirked.

Nikko and Koi dragged Renji across Byakuya's office.

He didn't even look up as they dumped Renji on the floor in front of his desk.

"What happened, Renji?" He asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"I...um..." He trailed off. "Well, the Hollow cut my leg open."

"Hmm." Byakuya said. "Was it Vasto Lordes?"

"No, sir..." Renji said.

"Adjuchas?" Byakuya peered at Renji without lifting his head.

"Yes, sir." Renji nodded.

"I thought I sent you to supervise." Byakuya looked back down at his paper.

"Well, sir, I did." Renji mumbled. "Sort of...I wanted to show them how to deal with an Adjuchas."

"That wasn't the order you were given." Byakuya said.

"I know, sir..." Renji looked like a kicked puppy.

"How did you escape?" Byakuya asked.

"Actually, sir, Koi and Nikko killed him without even moving." Renji said resentfully.

"Really?" He asked in a disinterested tone.

"Captain Kuchiki, I wonder if you would like to see." Koi asked quietly. "I can show you if you would like."

Byakuya lifted his gaze to her and she smiled encouragingly.

"Alright, Koi-san." He said as he lifted his head and sat up straight. "Show me."

She nodded and turned her back to him.

She raised her hands in front of her as if there were a barrier there, flat against air.

** "_Bijon._" She whispered. "_Me ni ha me. Watashi ha anata o ataeru!_" vision eye for an eye

Koi's hands glowed a bright yellow before shooting out that light a couple feet in front of her. There was suddenly a glowing yellow transperant wall there. Koi twisted her hands and pushed a multi-colored stream of light towards the wall of yellow.

Suddenly, the scene at the park was displayed from a 3rd person point of view.

The first scene was of Renji, getting his butt kicked by the Hollow. And then they saw him lose his Zanpaktou as the Hollow took him in his grip.

Then they saw Koi and Nikko unmovingly destroy the Hollow as if it was nothing.

The scene stopped and ended with Nikko smiling over Renji.

Koi took the vision back into her hands before turning back to Captain Kuchiki.

"Wow." He nodded. "Very impressive. I'm guessing the amazing things I hear about you girls are true."

"Thank you, sir." They said in unison with a bow.

"With experience, you two will make good Captains one day." He commented. "As for you, Renji."

Renji winced.

"Yes, sir?" He said in a small voice.

"For your disobedience, you will be helping the 4th Division with the cleaning tonight." Byakuya told him. "And next time, don't try showing off just because the audience has a pretty face. You'll just end up making a fool of yourself."

Renji's face turned red, not from anger, but embarrassment.

"Yes, sir." Renji nodded.

"Now, Koi," Byakuya said.

Koi jumped, happy to hear him say her name.

"Yes, sir?" She chippered.

"Would you be so kind as to heal Renji?" He said before returning his attention back to his paperwork.

"Of course, Captain Kuchiki." She bowed before kneeling beside Renji.

She placed her hands over his leg and pressed her hands into the blood. Renji winced, but stayed still.

The cut glowed yellow for a second before healing completely. Even the blood on Koi's hands disappeared.

"Come on, Renji!" Nikko clapped her hands excitedly. "Time for janitorial duty!"

"I bet Captain Unohana is looking forward to seeing you." Koi commented.

Renji growled as they exited the office.

**the incantation Koi uses it one I made up myself. :D in a direct translation it means: Vision. And eye for an eye. I give you mine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, _itai!_" Nikko screamed.

Koi threw another energy ball at her without hesitation. Nikko dodged it as her arm bled, the sticky red liquid covering her entire limb. Nikko jumped behind a rock for a few seconds.

"_Chiyu suru._" She whispered to her cut.

It healed instantly, pulling together without a problem.

That was when she growled as the felt Koi's energy ball coming at the rock. She jumped up before the rock crumbled to ashes.

She spun around in the air before throwing her hands towards Koi.

"_Hado number 63: Raikoho!_" She called out.

A huge wave of yellow energy shot from Nikko's palm and towards Koi.

"_Danku!_" Koi cried in desperation.

But the barrier didn't pull up until after Koi was hit with the massive energy, before falling in shattered pieces of broken energy. Koi herself was engulfed in the energy, falling to the ground.

Nikko ran to her as the energy faded away.

"I give up." Koi sighed. "_Chiyu suru._"

Her wounds healed and she promptly stood up.

"You okay?" Nikko giggled.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Koi playfully stuck out her tounge. "Meanie."

"Hey, you started it." Nikko patted her sister on the back.

As she said this, Renji came running with a pretty freaked out look on his face.

"What the hell is going on?" He gasped, out of breath.

"Just practicing, Lieutenant." Koi smiled. "You know, fun fun fun!"

"You guys scared the shit out of me!" He yelled. "I thought you were going to kill each other!"

"Ha, you wish." Nikko crossed her arms and smirked.

Renji grimaced. "Well, who won?"

"Nikko-chan, of course." Koi informed him. "She always kicks my butt."

Nikko smiled triumphantly. "Hey, I thought you had me with that last energy ball."

"Liar." Koi rolled her eyes.

"I try." Nikko elbowed Koi jokingly, then had an epiphany. "Oh! Oi!"

"Oh, dear." Koi sighed. "Did you finally get that joke I told you yesterday?"

"No." Nikko grimaced. "I don't think I'll ever get that. But-oh!"

"What is it?" Renji asked, frantic.

"You!" Nikko pointed at Renji and smirked evilly.

"Me?" He squeaked.

"Yeah, you!" Nikko said. "I never got to fight you! I do admit, I haven't really fought anything yet. Just that one Hollow and it was boring. What do you say we have a little fun, Abarai?"

"Uh..." He gulped.

Koi caught him before he could flashstep away. "Eh, eh, eh. You've been challenged. Be a man and except."

Renji groaned. "Fine."

He turned and pulled out his Zanpaktou. "I'm most likely gonna regret this."

"Most likely." Nikko smiled. "But just because you're awesome..."

She drew her Zanpaktou and threw it towards Koi, who caught it with one hand and a smile.

"No Zanpaktou?" Renji sighed in relief.

"Don't get too comfy, Renji-chan." Nikko was suddenly behind him, whispering in his ear.

Renji whirled around and tried to get to her with his Zanpaktou, but she was gone.

"Over here." Her voice called from on top of one of the rocks on the training grounds.

He ran after and brought Zabimaru down, but she was gone again.

"No, here!"

She was now on top of the huge boulder, 500 feet away.

Renji growled before facing her completely.

"What's wrong, Renji-chan?" Nikko frowned. "You don't want to play tag?"

"I don't have time for games, Nikko!" He cried.

"Ugh, fine." Nikko groaned. "Buzz kill, much. Okay, Renji. Take your best shot."

"What?" Renji asked. "I'm not going to just attack you."

"Trust me, I'll be just fine." Nikko smirked. "You're not as big and bad as you pretend to be."

Renji narrowed his eyes. "Fine! You asked for it."

He began to run his fingers across the blade of his Zanpaktou.

"Howl Zabimaru!" He called.

Yet again, his Zanpaktou transformed into a long saw-like shape that would've been quite threatening...if you weren't one of the three most powerful Shinigami in the Soul Society.

He whipped his sword towards her and it extended. She smirked as it hit her with such force that the boulder she was standing on collapsed, putting a cloud of dust around her as Zabimaru struck.

"There, are you done?" Renji asked as he drew Zabimaru back.

There was a soft laughing sound from the could of dust. Renji was shocked to see her still standing on a pile of rubble, unscathed.

"Nope." She smiled.

She jumped into the air and whipped her hands towards him. "_Bakudo number 75:__Gochūtekkan._"

Five huge pillars dropped from the sky, connected by chains, and towards Renji. He didn't even have time to notice them until he was completly pinned down by them.

"Do you give up yet?" Nikko jumped and landed in front of him, leaning on one of the thick pillars holding him down to the ground.

He clutched his Zanpaktou and scowled at her. "No way."

Nikko laughed. "Renji, Renji, Renji. I'm not going to _hurt_ you."

"You're going to have to." He said, struggling against the Bakudo.

Nikko glared at him. "I won't. And quite struggling. You're only going to make it worse. They can't be moved."

Renji roared in anger. "Let me go, Nikko!"

"Yes, sir." She sighed before walking away. She glanced back just as the pillars were disappearing into the sky again.

She walked forward, half aware that Renji was getting to his feet. She felt his spiritual pressure increase when he got angry. She also felt the whoosh on her skin as he whipped his Zanpaktou at her again.

Nikko didn't even turn around. She caught Zabimaru with her hand before glancing back.

"This is over, Renji." She said. "I refuse to cause you the pain you need. I withdraw. You win."

"Hey! Come back here!" Renji cried as she walked away.

"You cannot order me to fight meaninglessly." Nikko scoffed as she stood next to Koi, looking over her shoulder at him. "Bye, Vice-Captain Abarai."

Renji threw Zabimaru on the ground as the two of them flew back towards the Soul Society. "Damn it!"

He hated how she would be all joking one second and completly serious the next. He didn't even consider this a win. She had won and she knew that, but she told him that he had one. Because she hadn't wanted to hurt him.

Who gave a shit if he was hurt? He always got hurt. It was part of his job. So why would she care if he got hurt? It's not like her or Koi couldn't heal him instantly.

It was pointless to have stupid worries like that.

But, damn, she was powerful. More powerful than anyone he had ever fought before. He'd hate to fall victim to both of them at the same time.

And the way she fought was dark and alluring, like the way she moved. She jumped and your eyes were still stuck on her fading figure that still stood in dust. She was a little arrogant, true, but she also had a right to be. He would be if he was that powerful and beautiful at the same time.

Renji remembered the way she had smiled at him when he was stuck under those damned pillars. She'd had that soft look in her eyes that he loved so much...

Renji shook his head.

"Shut up, Renji." He told himself.

He had no chance with her. He was her Lieutenant and she had the absolute power to kick his ass any time he wanted. That was spousal abuse waiting to happen.

Renji's face twisted. _Spouse? No way in hell!_

He would never even consider getting married to an airhead like her. Not possible.

But Renji picked up Zabimaru and ran back to Soul Society with a hint of self-doubt in his heart.

"_Captain Ukitake!_" Nikko ran towards the Captain and nearly tackled him down to the ground in a hug. "I missed you so much! Are you well? I hope you got better!"

Ukitake couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Nikko. I'm fine, even though you're practiacally crushing my bones at the moment."

"Oh, gomen!" She jumped back and held her hands behind her back with a guilty look in her eyes.

"It's quite alright." Ukitake smiled. "I missed you two, too."

He smiled at Koi as she blushed. "Did you get better?"

"Yes, I feel fine now." He grinned. "Just a little bug. You two haven't happened to see my Lieutenant anywhere, have you?"

"Vice-Captain Kaien Shiba?" Nikko put a finger on her chin as she thought. "Nope, I don't think so. Have you, Koishi?"

Koi bit her lip as she thought. "Hmm. I could've sworn I saw him with Miyako this morning. I think they were taking a walk in the gardens. You know how couples do..."

"Ah, yes." Ukitake nodded. "Well, I guess I'll wait for him to get finished. Wouldn't want to interupt. Although... I haven't seen Rukia Kuchiki lately either. Is everyone simply avoiding me?"

Nikko and Koi laughed.

"No, of course not!" Koi laughed.

"We know where Rukia is." Nikko grinned. "She's with Captain Kuchiki. He wanted to talk to her earlier."

"Of course." Ukitake sighed. "Well, everyone's busy."

"What about Kotetsu and Kotsubaki?" Koi asked.

"They're in meetings." Ukitake ran a hand through his long white hair. "Well, I really do need to speak with Rukia. Would you two mind escorting me to Kuchiki's office?"

"Of course not, sir!" Nikko whirled around and motioned for him to follow. "You are our favorite after all."

"I thought I was your favorite!" A voice called down the hall.

A man with a flowery robe over his Captains robe walked down the hall with a wierd looking hat on his head and his Lieutenant at his side.

"Captain Kyoraku!" Nikko ran and hugged him, too.

"I thought I told you to call me, Shunsui, Nikko-chan." He laughed.

"Sorry, Shunsui-sama!" Nikko grinned.

"Guess that's the best I'm getting." He sighed.

"Nanao!" Nikko hugged his Lieutenant, a skinny girl with dark hair, as well. "Good to see ya!"

Nanao froze with a shocked look on her face. She wasn't used to someone hugging her.

"She's very touchy, heh?" Ukitake said to Koi before Koi nodded with a smile.

"What I meant is that you and Captain Ukitake are...um...tied!" Nikko corrected her previous mistake. "Yes! Shunsui-sama and Captain Ukitake are tied! You're both equally sugoi!"

Ukitake chuckled. "Nice save."

"Oh, Captain!" Nikko whirled around to face him before turning in a complete circle and almost losing her balance to face Captain Kyoraku again. "Sorry, sir! But we promise Captain Ukitake that we would escort him to Captain Kuchiki's office! Will you be with Ikkaku and Yumichika tonight?"

"Yep." He grinned. "Same time?"

"Always!" Nikko called behind her as she and Koi walked beside Ukitake towards Byakuya's office.

"Oi! Rukia!" Nikko threw her arm around Rukia Kuchiki as she walked out of Byakuya's office. "What's goin' on, Donkey Kong?"

"Um...nothing." Rukia said, a wierded out look on her face.

"We're bored." Nikko said. "Wanna take a walk?"

"Um, sure." Rukia nodded.

"Let us walk!" Nikko pointed a finger in front of them. "WAIT!!!"

Koi and Rukia raised an eyebrow at her as they froze in place.

"Is there a problem?" Rukia asked.

"_KOI! YOU'RE NOT IN FORMATION!!!"_ She screamed.

Koi laughed, clutching her stomach. "You're so stupid."

"Get in formation, baka." Nikko frowned.

Koi stood up straight before giving her friend a fake salute. "Yes, mam!"

She stood in a straight line next to Ruki and locked arms with the short girl.

"Ready?!" Nikko asked. "Now catch whoever you can and get them to join in on the fun! Forward march!"

They all casually walked forward, down the streets of the 6th Division.

Nikko laughed evilly to herself when she saw Rikichi and Renji walking side by side down the street.

"Koi. I'll get the kid, you get Red Pinapple." She leaned across Rukia to relay the information.

Koi grinned with a laugh.

"Oi! Hey, Rukia!" Renji waved at Rukia and Rukia sighed before shaking her head.

"Now!" Nikko yelled as they almost passed them.

Koi grabbed Renji and made him hook arms with Rikichi as Nikko shoved the kid into him. As they did so, Nikko locked arms with Renji and Koi with Rukia. How they got in this formation...? Let's just say the scene was a mess.

"Hey, guys." Nikko leaned across Renji who had a frozen-shocked look on his face. "What's up, Rikichi?"

"I am so confused..." Rikichi glanced back and forth between Rukia, Koi and Nikko.

"You think you're confused..." Rukia said softly.

"We're playing a game." Nikko smiled. "We haven't named it yet, but it's awesome. We're going to catch as many people as we can. So far we have three!"

"Lovely..." Rikichi sighed. "Just lovely."

Renji tried to pull his arm away from Nikko but Nikko glared at him and he stopped.

"If any of you try to resist, there will be pain!" Nikko said before smiling brightly.

They looked back forward, appearantly in the 4th Division now.

"Look!" Nikko smiled ahead. "Hanataro!"

Hanataro looked up and waved at them, but was a bit surprised when Koi grabbed him and shoved his arm into Rukia's. He blushed furiously as she looked at him and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Uh, hi." He looked down.

"You've been caught." Koi informed him. "Who's our next prey, sis?"

Nikko glanced over at Koi before looking forward to see no one other than Shuhei Hisagi walking down the street, half asleep.

She smirked before, for some odd reason, looking at Renji. She shook her head before grabbing Hisagi's arm and placing him in between Renji and herself, locking arms.

"Hey there, cutie." She grinned.

"Uh...hey." He yawned. "What the hell is going on?"

He looked over at Renji and jerked away. "Ah!"

Renji glared at him with such a powerful force that Nikko slapped his arm to make him stop.

"Quit it." She demanded before grabbing a passing Momo Hinamori and forcing her to lock arms with Renji and then Hisagi.

"Better?" She grinned up at Hisagi.

"Very." He smirked down at her.

Renji glared at him from beside Momo (who was pretty freaked out by the current situation).

"Looky, Nikko-chan!" Koi called as she pointed forward. "I call Shiny-Head!"

"Then I call Pretty-Boy!" Nikko said.

Nikko caught Yumichika's arm as Koi caught Ikkaku's.

"Hi." Nikko batted her eyelashes at Yumichika.

"Um, hello?" Yumichika observed the situation with the same surprise the others had.

"Hi." Nikko leaned her head on Yumichika's shoulder as they walked.

"You're looking beautiful today, Nikko-chan." Yumichika smiled down at her and she grinned back.

"Arigato. So are you." She commented.

"I know." Yumichika grinned.

"Kira! Kira! Kira!" Nikko suddenly called.

She grabbed Kira's arm and linked it with Yumichika's before linking her own with his other arm.

"Kon-ni-chi-wa!" She said, drawn out and super cute.

He only laughed. "Hey, Nikko."

"Nikko-chan! Nikko-chan!" Koi called. "Captain Whitey is approaching!"

"Dibbs!" Nikko called.

"Hey, I said his name first!" Koi argued.

"Ah, just get Miss Boob!" Nikko retorted.

Before Hitsugaya could pull away, Nikko had his arm and had forced him to join the line just as Koi had done with Rangeiku.

"Hey!" Toshiro argued.

"Hey to you, too!" Nikko grinned at him.

"Let me go, Nikko!" He demanded.

"But El Cap-i-tan?" She pouted with a puppy-dog look. "Will you please stay? We're almost done."

Toshiro grimaced. "Don't give me that look."

"Please, please, please?" Nikko said as sweetly as she could.

Toshiro rolled his eyes before glaring in front of him.

"This is fun!" Rangeiku said chipperly. "Awesome!"

"Thought you'd think so!" Koi laughed.

"Co-Pilot, we've almost reached out destination!" Nikko called across the long line of people.

"And where would that be?" Koi asked.

"Zuraki Kanpachi!" Nikko almost died laughing as Kenpachi halted ahead, wondering what the hell was going on.

Yachiru was on his shoulder, giggling.

"Keep walking!" Nikko demanded. "Or I will personally gut all of you!"

"That sounds promising..." Rikichi mumbled.

"Nikko-chan, Captain Zuraki will eat us..." Hanataro said.

"Well, we're not gonna attack him." Koi said. "Just walk up and say hi."

"That was the whole point of this?" Hisagi frowned. "This is so...weird."

"I know I am!" Nikko smiled at him.

"No...not you-I meant..." He tried to correct himself, but she didn't seem to think it was an insult.

"Hey." Renji glared at him. "Watch it."

Momo whimpered as they glared at each other over her.

"Captain Zuraki!" Nikko greeted Kenpachi as she approached him.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, like so many of the others had.

"Looky, Ken-chan!" Yachiru pointed. "They all got together to come and see you!"

"That's exactly right!" Koi smiled. "Cause you're awesome!"

That when Koi and Nikko pulled away from Toshiro and Rangeiku. They preceeded in running away from the group, laughing like maniacs, and leaving them all there in front of the scariest Captain in all of the 13 squads.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Ai Aki Ni Shippai

Nikko knew Renji was following her, she just didn't know why. He had followed her all the way from Captain Kuchiki's office.

Maybe he was going to yell at her. She had kind of told Captain that he skipped out on paperwork with her and Koi to go drink sake with Shunsui. That was probably a mistake...

But she had been really angry. A Vice-Captain wasn't supposed to leave the 3rd and 4th seat to do all his paperwork.

Finally, Renji gave up on just walking after her and flashsteped to be right in front of her.

"Hey, there, Renji." She smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Don't 'hey, there, Renji' me." He snapped. "You totally ratted me out back there."

"Well..." She trailed off. "You did kind of leave us to do your dirty work. Again."

Renji growled.

He pushed her back into a dark, empty alley off the breeze-way. She was soon between him and a cold stone wall.

"What is it you want, Renji?" Nikko asked tauntingly.

"I want you to quit frustrating the hell out of me!" He nearly yelled.

"Sorry, it's part of the job description." She said flatly.

"Ugh." He turned around before rounding on her again, this time getting even closer. "Do you want to know why I skipped out on paperwork? Do you?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Because I didn't want to be around you!" He told her.

Her eyes looked hurt for a second, but quickly restrained into a hard wall of no emotion.

"And why is that?" She spat.

"Because, like I said, you're frustrating the hell out of me." He said through gritted teeth. "You're..."

He took a deep breath before looking back at her.

"I want you so much." He said roughly. "I hate it. Because I can't have you. And it would be bad for my reputation if I was with you. Not to mention Captain Kuchiki would kill me."

Nikko was taken aback. Her eyes even showed how shocked she was, her barrier crumbled at her feet.

"Wha...What?" She gawked. "You...want me?"

Renji nodded, his eyes on the ground and his mouth set.

"Well, why the hell couldn't you have me?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Because. You're a Soul of Half! And you're in my Division! Hell, I'm even a higher rank than you. It would be...just bad."

"So you think I'm lower than you?" Nikko raised an eyebrow before she laughed. "Please."

She bowed her head. "Lieutenant Abari, I warn you this is not an attack."

"What?" He said slowly.

"_Destructive Art number 63:Sajo Sabaku._" She whispered.

Suddenly, Renji was captive of glowing yellow chains. He couldn't move his arms as Nikko smiled.

"We are the same, sir." She gazed at him through her eyelashes. "_Bakudo release._"

The chains went away instantly and Renji pushed himself towards Nikko. He put an arm on each side of her head, palms against the wall. She was stuck between him and that cold wall again.

"Don't ever try that again." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." She smiled at him.

He lowered his head, not moving an inch.

"This is killing me." He muttered.

He looked up at her, his eyes softer than before. Nikko smiled, sweetly this time.

"No one has to know." She reached up and touched his cheek softly.

"Right." He said before leaning towards her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he let his arms fall down to circle her waist. Their lips were just a breath away from each others. So close...

And then the distance was closed.

Renji's lips were on Nikko's, his grip on her waist getting tighter at the sensation. Nikko trailed her hands across his chest and moaned when he pressed his body against hers. She opened her mouth and let his tongue meet hers.

They explored each others mouths, wrapped around each other.

When they broke apart, they were breathless. Renji leaned his forehead on Nikkos' and smiled at her.

"I think that just might be worth my reputation." He said, pecking her lips again.

"Sure, it is." Nikko giggled as she brought her hand up to rest on Renji's neck.

Renji laughed. "I still think Captain Kuchiki would kill me though."

"He can't afford to kill me." Nikko smiled. "I'm just too awesome."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Well, aren't we arrogant."

"And proud of it." She said before kissing his jaw.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Koi said for the fiftieth time that day.

"Yes, Koi?" He asked, still not looking up from his desk.

She'd give anything for him just to look at her again, like he had on the first day, when she'd helped rescue Renji. But he hadn't since then, and it had been weeks...

"I was wondering if you could maybe..." She trailed off.

"If I could maybe do what?" He urged.

"Oh, um, never mind." She bowed her head and turned to walk away.

"Actually, Koi." Byakuya called after her. "Could you possibly go to the 13th Division and ask Captain Ukitake if I could speak with Rukia Kuchiki."

"Of course, sir." She smiled before bowing and skipping towards the door.

"And Koi?" He said.

"Oh, yes, sir?" She quickly whirled around to smile at Byuakuya.

"Please stop skipping around me." He said flatly. "It gets annoying."

The smile fell off her face completely. She looked hurt and insulted.

"Oh...I'm...sorry." She frowned. "I will, sir."

"That'll be all, Koishi-san." He said.

Koi turned and nearly stomped out the door.

Byakuya smiled as she left.

She had been nearly stalking him (no, scratch that, she had been stalking him) for at least three weeks here. He really didn't mind, but her skipping really was getting annoying.

Renji, Nikko and Koi were all in the Captain/Vice-Captain's office waiting for Byakuya the next day.

Koi didn't notice how Renji and Nikko were standing so close, their hands almost touching and apparently neither did they. They were used to being close.

"Koi, if you don't stop, Captain Kuchiki is going to notice you're following him." Nikko laughed.

"I am not following him!" She cried.

"Yes, you are." Renji smirked.

"You're, like, his own personal stalker." Nikko giggled.

"I'm not a stalker!" Koi sneered.

"Admit it, you know he's hot." Nikko grinned.

"Hey!" Renji frowned. "He's our Captain. Captains are not 'hot.'"

"Ha!" Nikko scoffed. "Have you even _seen_ Captain Ukitake? He might be old, and have white hair, but that face could turn any man gay."

"Obviously not." Was all Renji said.

"Well, yeah..." Koi's voice said quietly before her face looked a little annoyed and her voice grew louder. "Captain Kuchiki would be really hot if he didn't have that stick up his ass!"

The room was silent as Renji and Nikko looked shocked. Nobody moved except Koi who was nearly shaking in anger.

Suddenly, the door opened and who else would appear but Captain Kuchiki himself.

Koi's head whipped around to look wide-eyed at him. She had stopped shaking and was now frozen, blood rushing to her face.

Nikko was trying to restrain her laughter and Renji looked just as mortified as Koi.

"Captain..." Koi choked.

They thought he might lash out, get angry and arrogant and start yelling. But...he didn't.

He just grinned without a word and walked over to his desk.

Koi was still choking, her eyes wide as she gazed at the Captain. She had expected immediate punishment for her actions but he was just sitting there! Sitting at his desk like nothing ever happened! _What game is he playing?_ She thought sharply.

"Renji?" Byakuya's voice cut through the tension in the air.

"Ye-Yes, sir?" Renji asked.

"I need you to take these ladies out to training grounds." He said. "They haven't had any need to release their Zanpaktou's yet. Let them do that. I want a full report. As Captain, I need to know exactly how much power my subordinates posses. And, as you see, I am busy at the moment."

"Yes, sir." Renji bowed.

"And Koi and Nikko." Byakuya looked at the both of them. "Don't hold back. Have either of you achieved Bankai yet?"

"I have, sir." Nikko stated.

"Well, then Renji will need to see that as well." Byakuya turned his eyes to Koi, and was she mistaken to see the tiniest bit of humor there? "Koi-san. Have you not yet achieved it?"

"No, sir." She bowed her head shamefully. "You could say my Zanpaktou is...very stubborn."

"Ah, I see." Byakuya nodded. "Well, then. Get to work."

The three of them bowed before exiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Shin No Powaa

The training grounds were basically a vast desert. There were towering rock cliffs of packed red dirt and endless dunes of sand. Pebbles and rocks skewered the ground and in the distance, it was possible to see the tiniest hint of the Soul Society.

"This is the place?" Nikko frowned. "It's so...blah."

"Yes." Renji said. "So. Who's going first?"

"I think since Koi doesn't have a Bankai, that she should go first." Nikko smiled at her friend as Koi glared back.

"Don't rub it in." Koi sneered.

"Gomen, sissy!" Nikko hugged Koi tightly before pushing her forward. "But oldest always goes first!"

Koi sighed. "Fine."

Koi leaped into the air and hovered about 100 feet off the ground. She positioned her Zanpaktou in front of her face, square in front of her nose.

"_Bureizu_." She whispered.

Her Zanpaktou was glowing red as she whispered, slowly increasing in heat.

"_Fenikkusu kaji_!" She cried.

Fire shot from the tip of the blade into the sky, a red glow surrounding her. The flame lit her face and made her now glowing green eyes stand out.

"Wow." Renji gawked.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Nikko elbowed him. "Show him the ability, Koishi!"

Koi smirked behind her blade before drawing it to her side.

She whipped the blade towards a rock and with a serenely calm look on her face, the fire shot from the tip of her sword towards a huge cliff on her right. The cliff blew itself to pieces, scattering all around her.

Koi made herself land in front of Nikko and Renji.

"There is one more ability of my released Zanpaktou." She told him. "If I cut my opponents skin, even once, the air exposed blood will turn to fire. It will burn away all clothing and exposed skin unless immediantly extinguished."

"Wow..." Renji repeated.

"I figured you really wouldn't want me to demonstrate that ability." Koi smirked.

"Ha." Renji held out his arm. "Try me."

"Okay...tough guy." Koi smirked.

Before anyone could see her, she sliced at Renji's exposed skin on his arm.

Blood poured from the wound, and not soon after, turned to flame.

Renji screamed at first but then his scream turned into a laugh as Koi extinguished the blaze.

"That's amazing." Renji smiled.

"I say yet again, you haven't seen anything yet." Nikko said slyly. "My turn, sis!"

Nikko leaped into the sky, drawing her Zanpaktou as she did so.

"I do warn you." Koi laughed from beside Renji. "She is quite proud of her Shikai and Bankai. But only because it's just plain awesome."

"Shall I show you my Shikai first?" Nikko called from the sky, an arrogant smile on her face.

"Go for it." Renji called back.

Nikko smiled slyly.

"_Sutoraki!_" She yelled, her voice echoing over the emptiness. "_Yami no Arashi!_"

Her Zanpaktou engulfed in light, surrounding her. Renji couldn't see anything, including her, for about 15 seconds before the light faded away. No...it didn't fade. It was still in the sword, making the blade nearly glow with blue-white light.

It was now in the form of a lightning bolt, with jagged edges leading from the tip to the hilt.

Nikko laughed. "You like?"

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Now show me what that ragged looking thing can do."

Nikko's eyes narrowed.

"_Sutoraki!_" She screamed and whirled the sword around.

The lightning bolt extended, at least 500 feet to her side. The blade lashed out at the nearest cliff. The cliff _had_ been probably 1500 feet thick, but it had instantly been reduced to rubble.

"Happy now, Renji?" Nikko frowned. "You made me hurt the poor cliffy."

Renji rolled his eyes. "So that's your Shikai? Pretty impressive. What about your Bankai?"

Nikko's smile grew wider and a sly look entered her eyes.

Her laugh was dark and her face with it. "Well, I do have to admit, it is my favy."

Nikko raised her Zanpaktou over her head before crying out the incantation.

"_Koudo na Sutoraiku!_" She screamed. "_Kaminari no chisei! Arashi!_"

Light poured from her blade, roaring into the sky. The once clear sky turned dark with the clouds that dispatched from her Zanpaktou's light. The sun was completly covered, plunging the training grounds into midnight darkness.

"_Gouon...Sandaa_!" She cried as the bright light turned a dark blue shade.

"Oops, forgot." Koi told Renji. "Cover your ears."

Thunder roared through the area, making the ground shake. The deafening sound engulfed them and made Renji tremble.

Nikko laughed as she drew her sword to her side, the light disappearing into the sky. "_Ochiru! Ame!_"

Rain poured buckets from the storm clouds above. It was near impossible to see when Nikko landed on the ground just a foot in front of Renji.

"_Tomeru._" She whispered. "_Ame! Sandaa!_"

The rain stopped immediantly, the thunder as well. Only the omnious clouds remained.

Renji starred at Nikko, shocked.

"Wow." He said.

"But that's not it." She said softly. "I won't test my other abilities on you, it would be too dangerous. But I will say this. Arashi has the power to throw cloaks of darkness over your eyes, making it impossible for you to see at all. She can shoot bolts of lightning from the tip of her blade. The settings are what matters to this technique. A low setting will paralyze, as a medium setting will seriously injure. But a high setting...will be certain death."

Renji starred wide eyed at her. "You still have to prove it..."

"I am not going to do that, Renji." Nikko glared at him, all joking and arrogance gone.

Renji smirked. "As a higher ranked officer than you, I do believe you have no choice. Prove it, Nikkohana. That is an order."

Nikko's breathing went ragged and her face grew red with anger. She cried out in her frustration. Then her eyes calmed and her hand grew lighter on the hilt of her sword.

"Yes, sir." She bowed her head.

She raised her sword and pointed it straight at Renji's eyes.

_"Yami. Kasuka na._" She whispered.

Renji gasped as his vision first went blurry, and then completly disappeared. He was suddenly in a world of darkness, one where he could not escape. His breathing grew ragged as his instinct was to panic.

"_Tomeru. Yami._" Nikko sighed.

The darkness went away and Renji gasped as Nikko and Koi's faces starred back at him.

"Are you sure you want to go on, Lieutenant?" Nikko asked.

"Of course." Renji rolled his eyes. "Impressive. But I can't wait to see this lightning thing."

Nikko bowed her head.

"First setting. Low." She said. "Just don't be afraid. _Kaminari. Odayaka na._"

Renji was hit with a sharp shock, his legs going week under him. He collapsed on the ground with his eyes shrewn in panic. He quickly hid the fear in his eyes, his pride still on his side.

"_Tomeru! Kaminari!_" Nikko cried.

When Renji came to, Nikko was on her knees beside him. Her hand was on his face and it seemed like there were hidden tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay." He smiled at her and stood up. "That wasn't so bad. Let's try medium setting."

"No, Renji." Nikko shook her head. "I refuse to hurt you."

Renji glared at her. "Nikko, just do it. I'll be okay."

"No, you won't!" She screamed. "Not to be too arrogant, but I know my own power and I know that it will hurt you! A lot!"

"I'm a higher ranking-"

"Don't throw that higher ranking officer bullshit on me, you idiot!" She screamed. "I don't give a damn! I _refuse_ to cause you pain, Renji! Wasn't me striking you once enough?!"

Renji starred at her with something like anguish in his eyes. "Nikko...I..."

He was purely shocked to see the tears on her cheeks. He didn't know what to do.

"Nikko. Renji." Koi stepped between them. "I think we should leave."

Nikko wiped her cheeks instantly and glared through iron as she leaped into the air, nearly closing the distance between them and the Soul Society.

"Abari." Koi said as she looked at the ground. "I don't know what's going on. But if you hurt Nikko..."

Her eyes found his, blazing with the fire hilt in her hand. "I will kill you."

Koi turned and flew into the air, following Nikko.

Renji groaned. "Women."

He arrived at the streets of the 12th Division with Koi and Nikko waiting for him. Nikko was starring at the sky, her Zanpaktou still in her hands and her hair flowing behind her. She looked...beautiful. Renji had thought he wanted her before, but now it was different. It was a whole different feeling than the need for her lips on his. This was a need for...just her.

"Renji." Nikko's voice cut through his thoughts. "Tell anyone you saw me shed a tear..."

She was suddenly in front of him, her eyes lit with anger and pride as her Zanpaktou rested at his neck.

"Tell anyone..." She continued. "And I will make your life a living hell."

Renji was taken aback, but he nodded. "Okay."

Nikko's eyes fell. "I'm sorry."

She drew away her blade and sheathed it in the same second before walking off. "Come on, Koi."

Koi followed her, but her eyes were quickly drawn to a small fluttering pair of wings in the sky.

"Wait." She said.

She drew the Hell Butterfly to her instead of Renji, it landing softly on her finger.

"Oh...no." She gasped.

The Butterfly flew away and Koi clutched her chest.

"What is it, Koi?" Nikko flashed to her friends side.

"It's...Captain Ukitake...and Captain Shunsui..." She whispered. "They've disappeared."

"You will search the cliffs." Byakuya told Renji and Nikko. "Koi and I will take the wall."

Renji and Nikko bowed before jumping right back to where they'd started earlier that morning.

"Come, Koishi." He said to a frozen Koi at his side.

Koi nodded and followed him all the way out to the outer wall. It was rather hard to keep up with his flash steps. After all she was only 4th seat and he was Captain...his level was far more advanced than even hers. And she was pretty powerful.

"You're slow." Byakuya said as he stood next to the wall when Koi arrived. "You need speed to be able to win in battle, not just some fancy tricks."

Koi let out an angry breath as she turned away.

"Maybe you need to slow down. Obviously your brain hasn't caught up with you yet." She muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, she ran into something hard. She thought maybe since it was her, she had run into the wall. But that wasn't the case.

Her back was against the wall, and Byakuya's face was dangerously close to hers. So close that she could feel his breath on her face...oh, he smelled so good.

"You were the one who told me to get that stick out of my ass." He whispered.

Koi's eyes went wide and her face turned bright red with embarrassment. She was about to spit out some sort of apology but she couldn't speak. She couldn't even breathe.

Kuchiki whirled around, his hair smacking Koi in the face. She grimaced, knocked out of her daze as he walked away.

"Maybe you should think of listening to me." She said.

Captain Kuchiki turned and gave her the smile he had that day when he walked in on hers and Renji and Nikko's conversation.

Koi raised an eyebrow and he just laughed.

She was shocked.

"Oh, my God, did you just laugh?" She blurted out.

Byakuya turned away. "Get to work, Otome."

Her face fell again. She hated when he called her by her last name. It was just so...ugh.

Nikko had been silent the whole way, and even now that they were searching the caves, she wouldn't talk. Renji felt horrible for the position he had put her in. The position he hadn't completly understood.

Until now.

He wanted to reject the fact that he needed her. Renji Abari needed nothing except his Zanpaktou and a body to fight with. If he had those two things, he would be just fine.

But aside from Rukia...he really had never had anything to fight for...

He looked up at Nikko's face, illuminated in the light. The clouds were gone and now her rainbow colored hair shined as it flowed down her back and into the wind. He did admit...it was hard not to need her.

"Nikko?" He said as they walked.

"What?" She spared a glance back at him.

"I'm sorry." His voice was as sincere as possible.

"Sure, you are." Nikko looked back forward.

"What?" He asked. "Do you not believe me?"

"Oh, I believe you." She laughed. "You're just sorry for the wrong thing."

"Ah, _really_?" He groaned. "What is it with you women? Can you not except a simple apology?"

Nikko let out an angry breath. "You're wearing on my last nerve, Abarai."

"Well, so are you, Inabikari!" Renji yelled back.

Nikko was silent.

She walked forward, towards the edge of the cliff about 25 feet away. She looked over the edge, only seeing darkness. Was there no end to it? she wondered.

"Hey!" Renji yelled as he stomped towards her. "Don't ignore me!"

"Shh." She demanded.

"Don't tell me to 'shh' either!" He ordered.

Nikko looked back at him, surprised to see that he was only mere inches away from her. She begun to back away, but felt the cliff-rock about to crumble beneath her.

She stepped to the side and turned back to face Renji.

"Step away from the edge, Renji." She said. "You wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

"No." He demanded, taking a step back. "I want you to listen."

"Renji..." She starred at his feet. So close to the edge...

"I am sorry." He said, his feet inching back. "I really, really am. I never meant to hurt you. And I regret putting you in that situation. Please, please forgive me."

"Renji, quit being reckless." Nikko reached for him, but he jumped back.

And that was all it took.

Renji's feet slipped over the edge and he knew he was going to fall. He clutched for the edge of the cliff, but it was no good. It all just crumbled beneath his desperate fingers. He felt himself falling into darkness, away from Nikko.

Until something caught his arm.

Nikko's hand was wrapped around his forearm, holding on for dear life.

She jerked him back onto solid ground, catching him in her arms. She hugged him tight and buried her face in his neck.

"I forgive you." She cried, unable to hold back the tears now. "I forgive you."

Renji wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair.

Yeah. He definatly needed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 - Ai Zuuto

Hours later, Renji and Nikko laughed as they walked down the breeze way.

Nikko looked up at Renji and felt her heart warm. He was just so cute when he was laughing. And the thought of him happy made her happy, too.

And now, dispite her second and third favorite Captains being missing, she was happy.

"Hey." She reached up and grabbed Renji's collar. "What are you laughing at?"

Renji grinned down at her as she smiled. "Nothing anymore."

"Can I have a hug?" Nikko said randomly as she let go of his collar and spread her arms.

Renji sighed and swept her off of her feet into a warm hug.

"You smell good." He told her as he got a whiff of her hair.

"I know." Nikko giggled.

Renji rolled his eyes as he put her back on her feet and touched her face softly. She lifted her palm to his hand and leaned towards him.

He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, ever so slightly.

"_Kira!_" A voice called from behind them.

Renji ripped his lips away from hers and reacted quickly. Before they were seen, he had them both in a storage closet with the door closed behind them.

"_Oi, Lieutenant Kira._" The voice called again as footsteps sounded through the breeze way.

Renji knew that voice and he resisted the urge to groan in frustration.

"_Yes, Rikichi?_" Kira's voice asked as the footsteps stopped.

"_Have you seen Lieutentant Renji?_" Rikichi's voice inquired.

"_Nope._" Kira said. "_Have you tried his room?_"

"_Oh...I guess I should've checked there._" Rikichi's voice sounded embarassed. "_Thanks, Kira._"

"_No, problem._" Kira said as Rikichi's footsteps disappeared down the hall.

Renji sighed in relief.

"_You should be safe for a little while, Renji._" Kira's voice called inside the storage room. "_I can feel yours and Nikko's spirit energy, baka._"

Renji laughed to himself as Kira walked away.

"That's not good..." Nikko bit her lip. "Poor Rikichi."

"He'll be fine." Renji laughed. "Now, where were we?"

He leaned down and kissed Nikko, softly at first. When the kiss grew deeper, he pushed her back against the wall.

Nikko's hands played with the collar of his Soul Reaper uniform, running her fingers across his exposed chest. She quickly pulled the sleeves down his shoulders and broke away from his kiss. She lowered her lips to his neck, making her way down to bite at his shoulder.

Renji had to restrain the moan that almost escaped him. Her lips felt so good on his skin.

He leaned down and bit at her ear, listening to her sigh. She hitched her leg up to restrain his, so he was unable to move.

Nikko kissed his lips roughly with her hands still feeling his bare chest. He held her face in his hands before trailing them down to wrap around her waist.

Suddenly, light poured into the dark storage room.

Nikko and Renji pulled away from each other, startled by the intrustion.

It was funny how they both jumped away from each other when they saw that the person standing at the door was none other than thier honorable Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. His eyes were wide and his mouth half open. He was most likely in a stage of pure shock.

And then Koishi comes stepping lightly up behind him with a smile on her face.

"Captain Kuchi...ki?" Her jaw dropped when she saw the condition of Nikko and Renji in the storage closet. "Oh, my."

Byakuya's face suddenly grew angry.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!_" He yelled. "Why are my lieutenant and 3rd seat officer sneaking around and hooking up in storage closets?! Have you _really_ sunk that low?! This is unexceptable! What is going on here?"

"Nothing, sir!" Renji choked as he pulled up the sleeves of his uniform. "Just a bit of sexual frustration, that's all! I swear!"

Nikko's head whipped over to look at him. For what seemed like the millionth time that day, she felt like crying. But she most definatly not going to cry in front of Captain Kuchiki. That was for sure.

"Nothing more..." She scoffed.

Her eyes found the Captains and she sneered, her entire being a little more than frustrated.

"Appearantly, Renji does this a lot." She said. "It must be the first time he's been caught by you, Captain Kuchiki. I would bet money if you asked any of the other Captains or Lieutenants, they would tell you Renji likes using women for this kind of thing. Especially Lieutenant Kira Uzuru."

"Nikko-" Renji started.

"I am deeply sorry, Captain Kuchiki." She bowed to the Captain, staying low enough so he could not see her face. "I have betrayed your trust and the pride of your Division. I will accept any punishment you wish."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Um-hm. You're free to go for now, Nikko. You, too, Renji. If I ever catch this happening _in public_ again, you both will be severly punished."

"Yes, sir." Nikko stood straight before walking out of the storage closet.

Koi began to touch her shoulder but Nikko shook her off.

Kuchiki turned to Koi and touched her arm. "You might want to go after her."

"Later." She muttered as she glared at Renji. "I'll see you later, Captain Kuchiki. I need to talk with Renji a minute."

Byakuya sighed. "Try not to kill him. I very much favor my Lieutenant."

Renji's jaw dropped. He hadn't seen the Captain act like this in a long time. What the hell was going on?

After a moment, Byakuya walked down the hall, leaving Koi behind.

Koi drew her Zanpaktou and pointed it at Renji's neck.

"I told you." She spat. "Not to hurt her."

Renji's eyes fell and he nodded. "I know."

"You did it anyway, didn't you?" Koi pressed her blade tightly to his neck.

"Can I at least make it right?" Renji said roughly. "I...know I need her. I love her. But I don't know how to tell her, exactly."

Koi sneered and looked away. "Leave her alone for tonight. She needs time to cry. If you go to her now she'll never listen. She'd most likely be more than willing to go Bankai on your ass."

"How would you know?" Renji asked.

Koi turned away, sheathing her sword. "Because it's exactly the opposite of what I would do."

Renji lowered his head as she walked out.

He'd screwed up big time now. He had only been trying to cover his own ass, and all of the sudden he was losing one of those things that mattered most to him.

He would go tomorrow and tell her everything. And if she still didn't want him, then...

God knows what he'd do. Crawl in a hole and die is a possiblilty. He wouldn't mind that.

Koi yawned as she stretched.

She was at Renji's desk, helping the Captain with some paper work. It was late, but she didn't mind. She liked spending time with him.

Yes, she knew it was completly wrong to fall for her Captain, but she honestly didn't care. Not only was he incredibly good looking (and rich), but he had that mysterious and dark demenor about him. Yeah, so he could be a little spoiled and bratty sometimes but he normally had good intentions. He had a good heart somewhere deep down in there and she was iching to make it hers.

But...that definatly wouldn't happen. Like she said, he was a Captain, and she was 4th seat. She knew how "morally correct" he was and hated that she couldn't have him, but that was life. And, besides, he probably didn't care about her that way anyway.

"Koishi?" Byakuya's voice called.

He was standing in front of her desk as she stared out into space. He looked a little worried and it was probably because she was swaying as if dozing off.

"Yes, sir?" She steadied herself and smiled up at him.

She was surprised when he reached forward, his finger tips tracing the bags under her eyes.

"You should get some sleep." He said softly.

Well, what the hell is going on with him? She thought.

"I...um, I'm fine, sir." Koi said quickly. "I still haven't finished the report."

"Hm." Byakuya shook his head. "Go sleep, Koi. That's an order."

Koi sighed. "Okay."

She rose from behind the desk and walked around it. She turned to go out of the room, but her arm was caught and she was pulled into a warm hug.

"What the..." She started.

She was shocked. Was Captain Kuchiki really hugging her? What was he _on_?

"Good night, Koi." He said.

"Umm...Good night Captain." She muttered.

He let her go and she stood there, frozen in shock for a second. Then she regained her sanity and walked out of the room.

Wow...she thought. What the hell? He's just so...happy. Sort of. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't known for giving his subordinants hugs. That was more of a Shunsui thing...

Speaking of Shunsui she hoped he was alright. He had gone missing for a while now. Ukitake, too. She missed them.

Out of nowhere, something dark covered Koi's eyes and she gathered the breath to scream before being knocked completly unconcious.

Nikko laid in her bed, tears drying on her cheeks. It had to be near dawn now, and she still couldn't sleep.

She had been so stupid. She couldn't believe that she had actually _believed_ him when he said he was sorry. It was so stupid. If he did something heartless once, he was bound to do it again.

Nikko wiped her cheeks and buried her face in the pillow.

Koi had tried to calm her down earlier, but she had been so angry she had lashed out at her friend. Koi had left in a hurry, not wanting to make matters worse.

She was smart like that, Koi was. She knew exactly when Nikko was about to go over the edge and fled. No one wanted to be around her when she was that angry. Not even her best friend.

A dark shadow was cast over her door.

Nikko narrowed her eyes. If Renji was coming to apologize now she certainly wouldn't have that.

"Go away!" She yelled.

There was a knock on the wood and she sighed.

She went to open the door but as soon as she did, she fell unconcious onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Oso Sugiru

Renji knocked on Nikko's door in the morning. He had planned on catching her before she headed off to the squad meeting, but she never showed. He figured she was a little torn up over what happened and had to decided to skip out.

It made him feel worse than he already did.

"Nikko?" He called when she didn't answer the door. "Are you in there?"

He slid the door open just a little and peered through.

She wasn't in there.

He stepped through the door, looking wearily at the messy sheets. It was unlike her not to make her bed before she left.

Then his eyes caught the sight of the tiniest little drops of red on the ground. He kneeled down and touched it with his index finger. The liquid was still warm. It was blood.

"Oh, no." He gasped.

He ran out of the room and flashstepped the whole way to the Captain's office.

"Sir! Sir!" He yelled as soon as he pushed through the door.

Byakuya was, as always, sitting at his desk. His head jerked up at his Lieutenant's frantic voice.

"Captain!" Renji said, out of breath as he spoke. "Nikko's gone."

"What? Where?" Captain asked, confused.

"I don't know!" Renji yelled.

"What about Koishi?" Byakuya stood.

"I don't know." Renji said, still panicked. "I didn't check. But, sir, there was blood on Nikko's floor."

Byakuya's eyes widened. "No..."

Renji tried to follow as Byakuya flashstepped all the way to Koi's room.

"Koishi!" He said as he banged on the door. "Koishi!"

He opened the door when she didn't answer. He gasped at the untouched bed. She hadn't even came back last night.

"Not...here..." He muttered.

Byakuya stormed into the Captains meeting, angry and worried all at the same time. His eyes flew over thier confused faces, all other twelve of them.

"What seems to be the problem, Kuchiki?" Yamamoto asked in his ancient voice.

"My 3rd and 4th seat are missing." Byakuya said angrily. "I want to know what the hell is going on."

"Nikkohana and Koishi?" Soifon stepped forward with a worried look in her eyes.

Soifon had quite taken to Nikkohana. Nikko was strong, like Soifon, and they had had a good fight not too long ago.

"Yes." Kuchiki spat. "_Where are they?_"

"Kuchiki, be calm." Tosen urged. "Why would any of us know?"

"Whoever took Ukitake and Shinsui had to be powerful." Kuchiki demanded. "They're experianced Captains and they know how to fight. Whoever took them at least had to be a Captain themself."

"That is true." Unahana nodded from where she stood. "But none of us would have a reason to take them. They're only 3rd and 4th seat. Not even Lieutenants."

Byakuya growled. "They aren't normal Shimigami."

"Byakuya." Yamamoto's voice warned.

"Captain." Byakuya said roughly. "Someone has her...them. I want them back. They're in my Division and a Captain is responsable for his subordinates. The only way to find her-them- is if everybody looks. And they have to know...who they really are, if they're ever going to find them."

"What are you talking about?" Komamura took a step towards Byakuya.

"Excuse me." Kurosuchi took a step forward as well, but towards the door. "I have an important experiment to conduct. Can I leave?"

"Yes, Kurosuchi." Yamamoto allowed.

Byakuya watched cautiously as Kurosuchi passed him with a secret smile on his face. He was suddenly suspicious. What exactly was this experiment?

"You were saying, Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya urged.

"Nikko and Koishi are the Souls of Half." He blurted out, before turning his attention back to the Captains.

"What?"

"No way."

"Is that possible?"

The questions came quickly and Byakuya's patience was short.

"Quiet." He demanded. "I can't feel thier spiritual pressure anywhere. My Lieutenant is out searching as we speak."

"With power like that, how can thier reitsu be gone?" Soifon asked. "It would be rather hard to hide it. But we know they haven't left the Soul Society. That would be impossible."

"There are only a few places that can hide spiritual pressure like that." Zuraki stated. "And one of them happens to be in that nerd, Kurosuchi's Division."

"What?" Byakuya turned to Kenpachi.

"That place he does all those experiments of his." Zuraki smiled evilly, like he always does. "Under the 12th Division headquarters."

"That's..." Byakuya's head whipped back to the door.

"Kurosuchi wouldn't do that." Komamura shook his head.

"Oh, yes he would." Hitsugaya said. "He'll do anything for a good experiment."

"I'll go." Kuchiki sneered. "I'll take Renji. We'll get them back."

"Byakuya, you'll need help-" Unahana said.

"No." He cut her off. "We'll take care of it."

"There ain't no way you'll get past his Division all by yourself." Gin commented.

"At least let us go with you, Byakuya." Aizen said with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm going alone." Byakuya said sharply. "My Vice-Captain will be with me."

"Byakuya-" Yamamoto started, but he was already gone.

"Renji." Kuchiki stopped in front of his Lieutenant as he searched through the 13th Division grounds.

"Captain, did you find out anything?" Renji said, rushed.

"Kurosuchi." Kuchiki sneered. "We have to hurry."

Renji only nodded before they both ran for the 12th Division.

Koi woke up in a cage. She was surrounded by spirit surpressing bars. Beside her was another, empty cage.

Suddenly, screaming reached her ears. Her head whipped up to see Captain Kurosuchi and Nemu beside him. Kurosuchi was leaning over a table with something writhing on the surface.

"Nikko!" Koi screamed. "Nikko! Nikko!"

She screamed over and over again.

"Nemu, shut her up." Kurosuchi demanded.

Nemu walked over to the cage and shoved her hand inside. She held Koi's throat tightly.

"Don't you dare touch her, you bitch!" Nikko screamed.

"Silence, fool." Kurosuchi smacked Nikko across the face.

She screamed as he put another needle into her arm, making her entire body freeze in an awkward position.

"Renji!" She cried, tears soaking her face. "Renji, I'm sorry..."

Her eyes closed and she suddenly fell into her enduced coma.

"Ah, finally silence." Kurosuchi smiled. "Nemu."

"Yes, sir?" Nemu said in her monotone.

Kurosuchi threw her a needle. "Give her that."

"No!" Koi screamed as she pushed herself against the back of the cage. "You bitch, don't do it!"

Nemu shoved her arm back into the cage and growled as Koi bit her arm right before Nemu shoved the needle into her neck.

"You bastard."

The voice came from the door. It was Renji. His eyes were pained and gazing at Nikko's open eyes as they stared emptily at the ceiling.

"Ah, Kuchiki. Renji." Kurosuchi said flatly. "I assume you came to ruin my fun."

Suddenly, Kuchiki was in front of Kurosuchi, his Zanpaktou at his throat.

"You're going to let my 3rd and 4th seat officers go." Kuchiki demanded. "Now."

"I'm afraid I have already started experimentation." Kurosuchi smirked. "I can't release them at the moment."

Kuchiki growled, cutting Kurosuchi's Captains robe and watching the blood fall from his chest.

"Let them _go_!" He demanded.

"Nemu." Kurosuchi was still smirking. "Please unlock Koi's cage and remove Nikko's restraints."

Nemu obeyed without a word.

"And wake them up for the Captain." Kurosuchi continued to smirk evilly.

She injected the both of them with something before returning to Kurosuchi's side.

The two girls began to stir before thier eyes shot open.

"Nikkohana. Koishi." Kurosuchi said. "Come here please."

Nikko sat up on the table and threw her legs over to stand. Renji didn't like the blank look in her eyes. It resembled Nemu's in a way he didn't approve of.

Koi crawled out of the cage with a rather menacing look in her eyes. Byakuya looked at her, barely recognizing that look on her sweet face.

The two girls nearly slinked over to Kurosuchi's side.

"I let them go, Kuchiki." Kurosuchi smirked. "Trouble is, it will be hard to convince them to go with you."

"Nikko?" Renji took a step forward before Byakuya held an arm out to stop him.

Her head had jerked to him and examined him with robotic eyes. A foreign smile spread across her lips, sending chills up Renji's spine.

"Nikko..." He repeated, his voice pained.

"Girls." Kurosuchi looked at each of them as they silently gazed at him. "Kill them."

Koi and Nikko's heads whipped back to Byakuya and Renji. They took a step back at the evil look in the girls eyes. They were suddenly afraid...

Not for thierselves, but for Nikko and Koi. If they attacked...they were much stronger. They could even outmatch a Captain, and most definatly a Lieutenant. Byakuya and Renji would either have to die themselves or kill the girls...

Koi jumped for Byakuya, her fingers like claws, ad Nikko walked calmly towards Renji.

"Koi..." Byakuya spoke softly as he could as he quickly stepped away from her attack, wincing as she hit the floor.

She stood up and scowled at him.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." She sneered, her voice dark and frightening. "You think you can boss everybody around just because you nobility, eh? You think you're just so bad because those stupid pieces of junk on your head! Well, let me tell you something, sweetie!"

She took another swipe at him but he dodged it again.

"I could kill you right here, right now." She spat at him. "Because I don't give a shit about your snotty nobility."

"You couldn't kill me." He said, his eyes sad.

"Wanna bet!" She screamed, a ball of energy glowing in her hands.

"Oh, if you wanted to, you could most definatly kill me." Byakuya sighed. "But you don't really _want_ to, do you?"

She looked blankly at him. "Who says I don't want to?"

He took a cautious step towards her, but she jumped back.

"Stay back!" She demanded.

"Koi, I didn't want to make things complicated, so I kept how I felt to myself." He said simply.

"What the hell does that mean?" She yelled.

"I love you, Koi." He shrugged. "And I would much rather die myself than have to kill you. So please...just make it quick."

Byakuya threw his Zanpaktou on the ground, and took a deep breath before looking back at her.

"Pick up your sword!" She demanded, her voice growing more and more like it used to be. "Pick it up!"

"I'm not going to fight you." He shook his head before walking up to her. "Do what you want with me."

"But...but..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she fell, Byakuya catching her in his arms.

Meanwhile, Renji didn't have such luck. He was using his Zanpaktou to block the red fire balls Nikko kept throwing at him ruthlessly.

"You! Bastard!" She screamed.

"Nikko, calm down, baby!" Renji called.

She was right in front of him, so close he could feel her breathe, instantly.

"You don't have the right to call me baby anymore." She sneered at him.

"Nikko, I am so sorry." He said softly.

He dropped his Zanpaktou to his side and sighed. She looked at him with confused eyes as his were filled with sadness.

"Just kill me, Nikko." He pleaded before holding the hilt of his Zanpaktou out to her. "I can't take this."

"What the _hell?_" She screamed. "Quite being a coward, Renji!"

"No." He shook his head. "If you want to kill me, then please do. I just want to give you what you want."

She laughed darkly. "So you say."

She took his Zanpaktou from his head and threw it at the wall, lodging it into the stone. She grabbed him by his collar and screamed in his face.

"I wanted you to _understand!_ I wanted you to feel the same way as me! I _loved _you! More than I ever loved anyone...and you threw it back in my face like it was nothing." She was crying now, her voice gaining normality. "I just...wanted you to want me as more than just some hook up in a random storage closet. I needed something more. I was wrong to have even assumed that much."

"Nikko." Renji reached up and softly wiped the tears off her cheek. "I loved you, too. I just didn't know how to say it...or show it appearantly. That time, with the Captain...it was instict to clean up my own mess, and quickly. But I've learned my lesson. I hurt you, and that hurt me. I'm so sorry, Nikko. Please forgive me."

Nikko's eyes went cloudy and she sighed as she fell towards the floor.

Byakuya and Renji laid Nikko and Koi softly on the floor behind them. Byakuya turned slowly back to where Kurosuchi and Nemu still stood, frozen.

There was no escape for them. There were no windows or exits other than the door that was currently on the other side of Byakuya and Renji.

"Kurosuchi." Kuchiki said as he turned back to the 12th Division Captain. "What you've done is unforgivable. By order of Head Captain Yamamoto, you will be trialed for this incident. You and your Lieutenant are now under house arrest."

Byakuya turned back to the door. "Zuraki. Ikkaku. Yumichika."

The door burst open and the three of them came into the room. Zuraki laughed at the look on Byakuya's face.

"What?" He smirked. "You didn't expect me of all people to miss a good fight."

"My, my, my." Yumichika examined the unconcious Nikko and Koi. "So beautiful when they sleep."

Byakuya and Renji were suddenly on both sides of him, glaring at him with force.

"Just...uh...kidding?" He said as he shrunk under them.

"Zuraki," Byakuya continued. "Will you please take Captain Kurosuchi and Lieutenant Kurosuchi to thier quarters. Don't let them leave."

"Sure." He shrugged. "Come on, dorky."

Zuraki grabbed Kurosuchi by the waste and lifted him onto his shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down, you mongrol!" He yelled as he kicked.

It honestly didn't phase Kenpachi at all.

"Hey, Ikkaku." Zuraki nodded to his 3rd seat officer. "Grab Little Miss Pretty."

Ikkaku smiled as he grabbed Nemu's arm and lead her out.

"Kenny!" Yachiru squeaked as she jumped on the Captains back.

She kicked Kurosuchi in the face as she did so.

"Don't hurt Nikky and Ko-Ko!" She yelled at him.

Byakuya and Renji couldn't help but laugh.

Nikko and Koi stirred on the ground, making both men drop to thier knees at thier sides.

"Are you okay?" Renji said as he laid Nikko's head on his lap.

"What happened?" She asked softly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing." He chuckled as he touched her face softly. "Nothing at all."

"Renji..." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry." Renji sighed. "Unless you're me. Can you forgive me for being heartless?"

"Of course, baby." She kissed his cheek softly. "I always seem to anyways."

He laughed.

Koi had her own arms wrapped around Byakuya as he comforted her.

"I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for going Super Psycho Crazy Girl on you." She said quickly.

"I don't mind." He kissed her cheek. "I like you that way."

"Captain Kuchiki?" She said softly. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Otherwise, I wouldn't of said it." He told her.

"Can you...can you say it again?" She pleaded. "If you don't want to you don't have to-"

"Shh." He hushed her and pulled away from her so he could see her face. "I love you, Koi."

"I...I love you, too." She said quietly.

Byakuya leaned down and touched his lips to hers. She couldn't restrain her joy, tackling him down to the ground and making the kiss deeper.

Nikko and Renji laughed at them.

"Get a room." Nikko said.

Renji touched her face and traced a thumb over her lips. She leaned forward and kissed him, long and slow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 - Tsuyu

Koi and Nikko walked into where all the Captains, except one, had gathered. They were nervous and wondering what the hell was going on. They had been asked to come to come here, they knew that, but they did not have any idea why.

"Nikkohana, Koishi." Yamamoto held a hand out to them. "Welcome."

They walked forward, through the aisle of the Captains. Koi gave Byakuya a confused look and he smiled at her.

"Girls, you have my deepest apologies." Yamamoto bowed his head and they bowed back.

"It's okay." Nikko smiled. "You really can't help the psycho's in this world."

There was silence and Koi resisted the urge to laugh, as did Byakuya, as no one else seemed to get the joke.

"Tough crowd." Koi giggled.

Nikko sighed and shook her head. "You were saying, sir?"

Yamamoto smiled. "Yes. I asked you to come here to offer you a gift for Captain Kurosuchi's wrong-doings. He was very wrong in what he did and will be punished as so. But not only did you girls overcome his control, you showed your true strength. I also consider that you saved the lives of two Captains. So, as a thank you, I will offer you this."

Koi and Nikko waited patiently.

"I offer the two of you, any Captains position you desire." Yamamoto said, gesturing to the Captains.

Nikko laughed out loud, almost falling if Koi hadn't been there.

"Oh, that's priceless." She said as soon as her laughing fit stopped.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at her.

"What, you weren't joking?" Nikko's jaw dropped when he shook his head.

She snickered as she turned to the Captains.

"Hmm, which lifestyle do I steal?" She tapped her finger on her chin as she walked down the aisle.

She stopped at Captain Aizen and he froze.

"Nah, you're too nice." She waved a hand at him.

She went to the next Captain and looked Unahana.

"No offense, but I'd rather _not_ clean sewers." Nikko bowed her head to Unahana as she laughed.

She looked up at Konomura. "Dang, you're tall."

Koi rolled her eyes in the background. Nikko was just too crazy.

"Nah, you're pretty cool." She smiled at Komomura.

The next stop was Tosen. "I have a feeling you deserve this job."

She passed him and smiled at Shunsui.

"Um..." She bit her lip before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. "I missed you!"

"Does that mean I get to keep my job?" He laughed.

"Of course!" She pulled back and grinned at him. "Besides, Nanao would be quite upset if you weren't her Captain any more."

She turned to go down the other side and smiled down at Histugaya.

"Hey, whitey." She greeted him. "I mean, Captain Whitey. You're too cool."

She passed him and smiled at Soifon.

"Gimme a high five and I won't take your spot!" Nikko held her hand up in the air and Soifon promptly gave her a high five. "Awesome!"

"Ukitake!" She jumped Captain Ukitake and kissed his cheek twice. "Aw, I missed you!"

"Missed you, too." He smiled at her.

"You can keep your job." Nikko patted his shoulder before gesturing to Hitsugaya. "Besides, your long-lost little brother down there might get a little angry with me if I took it."

Toshiro grimaced at that comment and looked away as Ukitake laughed.

Nikko went on to Zaraki and shrunk under him. "You scare me. You're safe."

He smirked as she went on to Gin.

"Okay, here's the deal." She pointed at him. "Quit smiling for 5 seconds and then open your eyes and I won't replace you."

Gin frowned as she counted to 5.

"Now open your eyes." Nikko taunted.

He sighed and opened his eyes.

"That's better!" She smiled. "You're safe."

She beamed as she approached the last Captain.

"Well, well, well." She tapped her finger on her chin again. "Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th Division. Now, tell me, who's the greatest kisser in the world?"

He looked at her blankly, and then confused.

"Do I honestly have to answer that?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, you do." She looked at him, waiting.

"Um..." He sighed. "Well, me of course."

"Beep!" Nikko yelled. "Incorrect! That would be Mr. Kenpachi Zaraki down there! I dare you to try it out."

"Ha, no thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"Next question!" Nikko pointed a finger in the air. "Have you slept with Koi yet?"

He smirked and Koi gasped in horror behind Nikko.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Byakuya crossed his arms.

"Oh, ew." Nikko gagged. "It was a rhetorical question! Ew, ew, ew. Next question. Out of all the _Captains_ in this room, who's the hottest?"

"Gin." Byakuya put a hand on the Captain beside him and Gin inched away from him. "It was a joke."

"Sure it was." Gin hid behind Zaraki.

"Last question!" Nikko laughed. "Who is the best in the world, period?"

Byakuya sighed. "Me."

"Good Lord, wrong!" Nikko rolled her eyes. "It's Captain Hitsugaya, silly."

Nikko turned and walked back to her friend throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I give up!" She sighed. "These guys are hopeless. I don't want to take any of thier jobs."

"What about you, Koishi?" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Um, I'm fine." Koi smiled at him.

"Are you two sure?" Yamamoto asked.

"Actually, what about Renji Abarai's job?" Nikko smirked playfully before Koi put a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, we're sure." Koi assured him.

"Okay, then." Yamamoto nodded. "Then I can offer you one more thing."

"Sir." Koi stopped him. "We really are just fine without your gift. We understand your appreciation, but we can't accept."

"Okay, then." Yamamoto shrugged. "I was going to offer you Byakuya Kuchiki's servitude, but since you decline..."

"Wait!" Nikko cried. "She was speaking for herself! I wouldn't mind having your gift!"

"No, no." Yamamoto grinned. "You have already refused, it's okay. Maybe next time."

"Baka!" Nikko smacked Koi on the back of the head as they walked through the Captains.

"Hey, I already have his servitude." Koi smiled before she winked back at Byakuya, who grimaced.

The Captains laughed at that comment.

The girls walked out and the Captains were left alone.

Shunsui ran up to Byakuya and hugged him. "Aw, Byakuya's in _love_!"

"I will rip off your arms, Shunsui." Byakuya said sharply.

"Oh dear." Shunsui backed off with a laugh. "I see the teenager in you is starting to come around. Boy, do I feel sorry for your Division."

Nikko jumped into Renji's arms when she got back to the Division. Koi had been beside her, but decided to walk instead of run.

"You know, she was going to take your job." Koi informed Renji when she got closer.

"What?" Renji asked, confused.

"I was _joking_." Nikko said as she kissed Renji's jaw. "If I wanted his job, I wouldn't have let you stop me from getting it."

"You tried to steal my job?" Renji chuckled before pushing her up against the wall.

"Yep." She smirked as his lips lingered just a little bit away from hers.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Koi rolled her eyes before turning to walk down the hall.

Nikko leaned forward to connect her lips to Renji's, but he pulled away. He removed her arms from around him and held her hand. Nikko looked confused as he lead her down the breeze-way.

"Where are we going?" Nikko asked him.

"You'll see." He said.

Soon, they stopped in front of her room.

"Good night." He kissed her cheek softly.

"What?" Nikko gawked. "You're just going to leave me here?"

"I'm going to let you rest." Renji touched her face.

"I don't want you to leave." She pleaded.

"If I don't leave, you won't sleep." Renji shook his head.

"And I have no problem with that." She forced a smile.

"Nikko..." Renji sighed and touched his forehead to hers. "If I stay, I don't know what will happen."

"Also have no problem with that." She pointed out.

Renji shook his head slowly. "I don't know..."

Nikko wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do."

He looked down at her, his eyes indifferent. "You're sure?"

"Oh, yeah." She breathed.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers before wrapping his arm around her waist. She leaned into him as she slowly opened her mouth. His tounge meant hers and sent shivers through her. He pushed her back towards the door and she hitched her legs up to wrap around his waist as he slide the door open.

Sharply, the door closed behind them.

-----------------------------------

Byakuya arrived back at his room with Koi leaning against the door. She smiled at him as he approached.

He held out his arms and she slid into them, resting her head on his chest.

"Why are you here?" He asked softly.

"I wanted to see you." She smiled up at him.

He softly pressed his lips to hers and pulled back. "Good, because I wanted to see you, too. Come in."

Byakuya opened the door and let her walk through before following her in.

She sat with her legs to her side on the floor before patting the seat beside her. Byakuya turned and lit a candle before sitting down beside her. He put his hand on hers and touched her face softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, glancing down at her trembling hand. "You're shaking."

"Yeah." She nodded, silently willing her hand to stop. "I'm just..."

She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his hair and breathed in his scent. She pressed her own body to his as he pulled her into his lap.

She stopped shaking.

"That's better." She muttered.

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Captain?" Koi muttered.

"I don't know who that is." Byakuya muttered, annoyed.

"Sorry...Byakuya." She giggled. "What Nikko said today...those, um, questions."

"Which one?" He asked. "I do believe there were a few."

"The one about..." She shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Koi." He shook his head. "Was it the one where she asked if I'd slept with you yet?"

Koi was silent, glad he couldn't see her blush.

"I'll take that as a yes." Byakuya grinned.

"You said 'wouldn't you like to know,' like we had or something." She murmered.

"It was a joke." He said as he stroked her hair. "Though..."

She lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"I..." She whispered.

"What?" Byakuya asked.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly before pulling back.

"How do I phrase this?" She breathed. "I want what you implied to become true."

Byakuya laughed. "So, you're saying you want to sleep with me."

She nodded, blushing.

"Sounds good to me." He leaned forward and kissed her, deeply.

She pushed him back on the floor and held his shoulders down. He pulled back just a little.

"Wait..." He stopped her. "Not here."

"Where?" She asked, frantic.

"Come with me." He stood and lead her to his bed, closing the curtain behind him.

----------------------------

Nikko traced the tattoos on Renji's chest as she laid in his arms.

"Wow." She sighed. "Never imagined it would be like that."

She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. But there was something in his eyes that made her come to a sudden realization.

"No..." She grinned. "Was that your first time?"

"So what?" He rolled his eyes.

She kissed his nose lovingly and ran her hands through his hair.

"You look a lot better with your hair down." She informed him.

"If I leave it down, it gets in the way." Renji said as Nikko continued to play with his hair.

"So?" She pouted. "Beauty is pain, Renji."

"God, you sound like Yumichika." He scoffed.

She smiled as she nuzzled her head into his chest before resuming to trace his tattoos.

"Renji?" She muttered. "Do you love me?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "A lot."

"Hmm." She smiled. "Well I love you."

"Okay..." He raised an eyebrow. "Where is this going?"

"Nowhere." She shrugged. "I mean, somewhere hopefully, but nowhere for now."

"That makes _so_ much sense." He said.

Nikko kissed his chest before making her way up to his neck, biting at the skin.

"Nikko." He moaned.

"You're lucky I don't have neighbors." She laughed as she lifted her head. "People would be wondering what exactly I was doing in here."

He hummed softly as she ran her hands up his chest and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"We just got started." He said as she giggled before he rolled on top of her.

-----------------------------------

Koi laid her head on Byakuya's chest, occasionally pressing her lips to his cool skin. He ran his hands through her hair and held her hand.

He didn't know why, but he never wanted to let her go. This moment was his favorite, of forever. He wished time could freeze right there and they could be like this forever.

"Byakuya?" Koi reached up with her free hand and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Um-hm?" He looked back down at her.

"I love you." She cuddled back into his chest easily.

"I love you, too..." He trailed off.

He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her face so peaceful. Her skin sent chills though him...He loved her now more than ever.

He didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do...but he wasn't sure if he should do it. It would definatly ruin him forever, but he didn't really care as long as she was there.

He couldn't live without her. He wanted her forever. _So it had to be this way._

"Koi?" Byakuya whispered.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him with those beautiful light-green eyes and he almost forgot what he was going to say.

"I need to ask you something." He muttered.

"What is it?" She asked as she partially sat up.

"I don't know how to say this to where it makes much sense..." He chuckled. "But you'll just have to bare with me."

"Okay..." She had a confused look on her face.

"I love you, beyond...anything I've ever felt before." Byakuya started. "And...I can't live without you."

Koi inhaled sharply. _Was he really asking this?_

"Koi...I know this is a little early, but..." He paused and touched her face. "Will you marry me?"

She felt tears slipping down her face, indifferent tears she didn't know how to control.

"Byakuya, I don't know if I can be like you." She gasped. "I can't be _nobility_. I don't have any idea how. I don't know how to be your wife."

"Koi, you don't have to take on the duties of the Head Wife if you don't want to." He smiled at her. "You can stay like you are now. A 4th seat Soul Reaper. I just want you."

She took a sharp breath in and smiled up at him.

"I..." She started, but gave up on forming a complete sentence. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Byakuya smiled before pulling her up to kiss her softly.


End file.
